A conventional is shown in FIG. 11 and generally includes a deck 63 with a rear wheel 65 and a connection tube 620 connected between a front end of the deck 63 and a handlebar assembly 61. A front wheel 64 is connected to a lower end of the handlebar assembly 61 and a handlebar 612 is connected to a top of the handlebar assembly. A folding device 621 is connected between the deck 63 and the handlebar assembly 611, and includes two sections 6211, 6212 which are pivotally connected with each other. The handlebar assembly 61 can be folded toward the deck 63 to reduce the space that the scooter occupies. However, the handlebar assembly 61 has a fixed length so that it may not be satisfied by different users. Besides, the handlebar 612 is in a form of T-shaped structure and which is wide and not advantageous to be stored.
The present invention intends to provide a skating scooter that has foldable handlebar and retractable handlebar stem so as to let the folded skating scooter occupy only a small space.